thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Stigma
Stigma is a Matrix Ventus Buz Hornix and is SaberX's current Matrix brawling partner. He is the only Matrix Bakugan known to have a Nightmare form. He has no known Mechtogan or Titan. He is the pilot of the MechFrame known as Mercenary. Information Stigma is a ruthless Bakugan that destroys everything in his path. Stigma flaps his wings at high speed creating a super powerful tornado that destroys everything in its path. His eyes light up an eerie green color and shoot out a gigantic destructive energy wave. Laser cutters rain down from the many horns on its large body during battle. Fighting Style He is a strategic Bakugan that uses his attack to both distract and destroy. His abilities and melee attacks are amazingly powerful, strong enough to destroy armor and leave an enemy defenseless. This results in Stigma to use his attacks more conveniently at any time, being able to both disable the opponent while attacking from a suitable distance. Any incoming enemies approaching him can easily be wiped in a blink of an eye, acting as a sniper in any fight. Stigma is surely a force to be reckoned with in the battlefield. Those who are fighting him should always be cautious, as they can instantly get shot without even realizing it. Personality Stigma is a calculating Bakugan that enjoys finding his enemies weaknesses and exploiting them. He is shown to have some degree of a short temper, and is an amazing tactician. He is great in a party, but prefers to handle most situations all by himself. Stigma is an expert marksman, whose skills remain supreme in battle. This makes him arrogant, to a certain degree. Though he is careful not to underestimate others who may at any chance be willing to try and outdo him. Being the only Bakugan to posses a Nightmare form, he has earned the name Emerald Nightmare, for shooting down enemies from far distances in an instant. Stigma has been known to be described as stubborn, mainly for the fact that he is determined enough to keep on fighting, no matter the odds and it takes more than heavy force to make him retreat from battle. Relationships Sepelia Since they're first encounter, Stigma and Sepelia haven't gotten along very well at all. Andromedae Stigma has an adversarial relationship with Andromedae. He is seemingly amused by her always being against him. Quivera Ever since he laid eyes on her, Stigma has developed a romantic interest in Quivera. Despite his immediate attraction to her, he has yet to make any advances toward her. Oikaze Oikaze and Stigma have an adversarial relationship, as Stigma seems to have with almost all women he comes into contact with. With the exception of Quivera. They have each been known to boast about their weapons and are willing to fight each other on any occasion to prove that their weapon is better than the other. Basileus Stigma and Basileus occasionally engage in fights due to Stigma's constantly behaving in a confrontational manner. Since Stigma's initial debut, Basileus has shown near disgust at Stigma's actions. Stigma however chooses not to acknowledge Basileus at all, unless it is important that he does so. When that time comes, he identifies him as "the boy scout", instead of his name, Basileus, which means king. Basileus doesn't seem to mind, as long as the job gets done. Astaroth Longshot History Notable Quotes Equipment *'Armored suit': Stigma has an armoured suit with a variety of different abilities, which include: **'Camouflage': to blend into the background by bending light around them; **'Density shifting': pass through solid objects; **'Telescopic vision': the ability to see things at great distance; **'Infrared vision': the ability to see heat signatures. Powers and Abilities *'Marksmanship': Stigma carries two handguns and can shoot them with great accuracy. *'Super speed': Stigma can move at hyper-accelerated speeds. When moving, it appears almost as if he is trans-locating himself. His super speed allows him to utilize many interesting abilities. Some of the abilities Stigma has displayed are: **Creating small tornadoes, which can lead to devastating effects. **Hyper-accelerated mental capabilities. 'Ability Cards' *'Rail Stinger': Subtracts 700 Gs from each opponent. *'Multiple Stinger': Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Stigma. *'Humming Wind': Adds 100 Gs to Stigma for every turn played thus far. *'Swift Siege' (Sky Siege): Drops the opponent to 300 Gs. *'Aero Tornado' (Hyper Strength): Stigma gains his opponents base level of Gs. His opponent may not exceed this amount of Gs. *'Perfect Storm': Restarts the round, with Stigma adding his opponent's base to his own. *'Mirror Rupture': Stigma's abilities restore any Gs lost to him or an ally. *'Assault Accelerator': Stigma gains 400 Gs from any abilities activated, including his own. Upon reaching 5 abilities, the Gs are then subtracted from the opponent. If the opponent is of a different attribute, double the Gs are subtracted. This ability is immune to prevention. *'Guide Arrow': Revives the effect of a destroyed Gate Card. *'Fatal Fury - Dive Bombing': Doubles the effect of your next eight ability cards. *'Sharp Fall': Opposing actions that affect any aspects other than G-Power cannot be used. *'Gust Storm': Stigma ignores enemy inflicted damage for three turns. *'Power Shooting': Stigma gains 700 Gs. His next attack does 700 Gs added damage. *'Aero-Strafe': Reinforces all of Stigma's abilities, and decreases the defenses of all opponents. *'Guillotine Press - Fatality': Any opposing Matrix Bakugan is defeated, and are unable to return to battle. *'Flying Impact': Stigma is prevented from using three of his ability cards for the rest of the battle, but the opponent loses this round. *'Hypersonic Sting': No advanced protection for the opponents abilities are allowed for this round. *'Unlimited Impact': Transfers an ally's current Gs to Stigma. *'Dash Launcher': Play this before you roll Stigma. **You take the first turn, and prevent the opponent from activating abilities before or after they roll their Bakugan, until after your first turn has ended. *'Armageddon Berserker Blade': Doubles Stigma's base level, and subtracts it from the opponent. *'Rotating Finisher': Subtracts any number of Gs from Stigma, and subtracts double the Gs from the opponent. *'Rising Slash': Adds 500 Gs to Stigma. *'Spiral Blast': Stigma deals 1000 Gs damage to all enemies regardless of the abilities previously activated in battle. This ability can be activated at anytime during the battle. *'Wind Blade' (Storm Blade): Stigma gains G-Power equal to the opponent's current amount. *'Energy Drain': Subtracts half the opponent's current G-Power from their allies. *'Plasma Cutter': Allows Stigma to survive being negative in Gs. His Gs may not exceed negative his amount of G-Power, or this particular affect is useless. The effect only lasts once. *'Abundance of Energy' (Energy Cyclone): Ability cards for the opponent will have their effects granted to Stigma for four turns, leaving the opponent's ability card useless. After the four turns have passed, all Bakugan have their Gs reduced to -0. This ability cannot be copied or countered. *'Enhanced Wind Blade' (Enhanced Storm Blade): Stigma deals 300 Gs damage to all enemies for the opponents first five turns. Additionally, Stigma gains double the Gs that were lost. *'Guardian Strike - Cruel Slayer': Counter abilities and prevention effects, as well as abilities from new Bakugan or support pieces are automatically nullified. *'Aerial Enchantment': If your opponent wins this round, any Bakugan or support piece that they use in battle automatically has it's base G-Power halved in the next round. *'Artillery Strike': Allows all of Stigma's abilities to be used without counter effects or compensation (I.E. "The opponent must have double their base level for this ability to be activated." on an ability would be void) for three of your turns. *'Bullet Blitz' (Bullet Storm): Stigma's opponent cannot play abilities if they aren't of the Ventus attribute. *'Follow-Up': Play this ability card last out of either a double of triple ability. Each opponent's G-Power is halved. The loss is doubled if they aren't Ventus-attributed. The opponent must have double their base level for this ability to be activated. *'Wide Shot': Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent. If you have only one opponent on the field 900 Gs is subtracted from your opponent instead. *'Echo Assault': Reflects all of the opponent's abilities with 2x added damage. *'Stinger Shot': *'Illusion Prominence': If Stigma loses this round, he is able to be used again in the next with only half his base level of Gs. He is unable to use support pieces through the rest of the battle. *'Homing Shot': *'Zero Slash': Destroys the opponents Gate card and replaces it with one of your own. *'Wind Dome': The opponent may not use abilities that force Stigma's Gs lower than theirs during the battle. *'Ricochet': This ability can be activated during any time during the brawl. If the opponent does any number of Gs damage over or equal to 1000 Gs, the same amount of Gs are subtracted from them. *'Flash Step': 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Illusion Stinger': Can be activated at any time in the brawl. Splits Stigma into four with four times his current G-Power. *'Illusion Stinger Dash': Can be activated at any time in the brawl. Prevents the opponent from automatically reducing your Bakugan to zero. *'Spear Combo' (Spear Burst): Returns the enemies G-Power to their base level. *'Assault Spear': The opponent cannot attack the same Bakugan more than 3 times during their turn. *'Mercenary Behavior': Stigma summons Mercenary to battle. Instead of subtracting 500 Gs when he enters the field, he subtracts his base level of Gs from an opponent over 3000 Gs. *'Chaos Wind Reload': The opponent cannot do anything for two turns, while during those turns Stigma is allows to reuse any abilities available to him. 'Nightmare Ability Cards' *'Guarding Air Slash': Stigma's opponent cannot prevent his actions. Stigma's next three abilities will gain double the power of their original effect. *'Guardian of the Night': Prevents ally Mechtogan from taking any damage. *'Gravity Core': Bakugan that are not of Stigma's same attribute cannot activate any abilities until Stigma is over double his base Gs. If the opponent uses more than one ability card after this ability is played, all their effects are automatically nullified. Abilities that have an effect on Stigma's abilities are also removed, and not allowed in battle. *'Spectral Insanity': Bakugan without a Nightmare attribute cannot prevent the effects of your abilities during this battle. *'Sharpshooter Syndrome': Allows Stigma to switch his attribute, and change his abilities to match the attribute of his choosing. This ability can be activated at any time by the brawler. 'Gate Cards' *'Spitfire Assault': Increases attack damage for any of Stigma's abilities as long as his opponent remains on the field. *'Mark of the Storm': Stigma loses 20 Gs, and then subtracts 200 Gs per ability from the opponent. *'Stigma's Sting': Play during a battle with Stigma. Your opponent moves his Bakugan to his used pile and replaces it with a Bakugan from his unused pile. If he has no Bakugan in his unused pile, return the Gate Card face down in the field and put Stigma in it. *'Impenetrable Guard': Play at anytime during the battle. Adds the combined amount of Stigma's current G-Power with his opponents. His G-Power cannot be altered for the remainder of the round, if he is equal of less than 1000 lower than his base level. These Gate Card cannot be countered by another Gate Card, or ability past the opponents fourth turn, if they are of another attribute other than Matrix Ventus. Trivia *Stigma is SaberX's first Matrix Bakugan, as well as the first known Bakugan with a Nightmare form and abilities. Gallery Anime - Bakugan form Nightmare Buz Hornix.png Matrix_Buz_Hornix.png Anime - Human form SaberRequest1.png SaberRequest2.png Stigma biosignature.png Intangible Stigma.png Invisible Stigma.png Nightmare Stigma pose.png Category:SaberX Category:Bakugan Category:Matrix Bakugan Category:Matrix Category:Gamma Squad